


I was alive, I heard my heart beat

by girlsarewolves



Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers when breath filled her lungs and stone became flesh. The day she was born was the day she became weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was alive, I heard my heart beat

* * *

She remembers when breath filled her lungs and stone became flesh. The day she was born was the day she became weak.

  
'Love is distraction,' she is told.

  
But God is Love and Michael is God's and she is Michael's, so is she not love? Are they not beings made of holy life? How can one be holy and not be love?

  
To love as God loves, though, is to love all equally.

  
'It was when you love some more than others that the distraction comes. And the temptation.' That is what Lenore told her before her first century had passed. 'We must remain focused on our duty, our purpose, or we allow in the possibility to falter.'

  
Keziah takes these words to heart and loves all equally; but fiercely does she love. She loves humans in all their weakness and glory, and she loves her brothers and sisters in all their bravery and conviction.

  
And it hurts, every light ascending to the sky.

  
Every human she fails to save; every soul she witnesses falling.

  
Lenore tells her that is the way of things. That life is sacrifice and has been since the first bite of the forbidden fruit. That the devil's greatest deceit was hiding the price.

  
Truth is not much of a salve to a bleeding heart. And more fall, and more ascend, and Keziah feels as though she sheds more tears than descends demons.

  
'Love is distraction,' she was told. And she knows; now she knows. Love is a distraction, even equal and holy love of all. So she withdraws from her brothers and sisters; she turns her eyes away from humans and their follies.

  
It is easier to perform her duties when they are duties and not desperate attempts to fight off sorrows.

  
She is stone once more.

  
The others let her retreat inside herself; Lenore watches her pityingly, and Gideon barely notices, and the others leave her be when she offers coolness and detachment where once there was warmth and welcome.

  
All save Ophir.

  
She does not see it at first. Keziah shuts her heart off and so is blind to Ophir's nearness. To his refusal to let her be alone.

  
It is so subtle, so careful. He does not push or pry; he does not force. He waits. He reaches out; keeps her from total isolation. He leaves her be when the walls crack and the sorrows have to be acknowledged.

  
And Keziah cannot help but realize that she seeks his presence out even if she never lets herself approach him.

  
She is stone made flesh, and the flesh is weak.

  
She is Michael's, and Michael is God's, and God is Love.

  
One day, she will lose Ophir. One day, she too will ascend. And then they will no longer need fear distraction.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the early hours of the morning, and after seeing this movie I really wanted to write something for the forbidden love gargoyle ship (that should have made it to the end of the movie). Also, the info we get on Kezian and Ophir from the Adam's Journal tumblr sounds delightful, and I really hope we get the deleted footage on bluray/dvd.


End file.
